


Bathtub Challenge 2

by Delle (LFN_Archivist)



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFN_Archivist/pseuds/Delle
Summary: This story was originally posted to the LFN Storyboard Archives by Delle.





	Bathtub Challenge 2

**Author's Note:**

> With beta thanks to Nestra!

It’s when he’s in the bathtub that she really sees the toll this life has taken on him. When the harsh florescent light shimmers on his back, it picks out all the minor imperfections, the slight scars left behind from the plastic surgeries. Flaws too small to be noticed in daylight, and she’s observed how he dims the lights in their bedroom before disrobing. 

_Was this how you deceived Elena?_ She doesn’t ask the question; some things are too difficult, too painful to be discussed between them, even after all this time. But she has wondered, all these years: about his marriage, about his injuries – how did Elena never see the scars? How did she not know there was more to the man she married? 

Recuperation could be disguised as over-long business trips. Section certainly had access to the best surgeons in the world. All it would have taken, she realizes, is a romantic gesture - _let’s make love by candlelight_ and Elena would never see the faint traces of damage. 

The thought eases her mind: she had been fond of Elena and had disliked thinking Elena was either stupid or intentionally blind. Nikita knows better than anyone how good Michael is at letting someone see only what he wants them to see. 

She leans over him and places a kiss on his shoulder; just there, where a slight dimple in his skin reveals an old scar. He’s surprised, and not in a pleasant way: his muscles tense under her lips, and he pulls away. 

She steps back and gives him a smile. “I’ll leave you to your bath.” As she leaves she pulls her sweater over her head, giving him a view of her naked back. The water sloshes behind her, and she knows he’s getting out. She strips quickly and gets into bed. 

But not before dimming the lights.


End file.
